


Fukui Yuuta - Just Go!

by Qem



Series: 19 by 19 [10]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukui Yuuta loves Go. It's as simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fukui Yuuta - Just Go!

#  [Fukui Yuuta](http://phnx.dreamwidth.org/12411.html?thread=9339#cmt9339)

Fukui Yuuta loves Go. He doesn’t let himself think about his opponents, or how he will earn his living, preferring to focus on the here and now, on the game at hand. People get so caught up on second guessing their own thoughts and making things far more complicated then they need to be.

It’s much more enjoyable to go with your instincts, to make the best move you can with the information you have. To treat each game as an enjoyable learning experience, to have each move as part of a complicated problem you are trying to solve. When you succeed it’s awesome, and even if you don’t succeed you can at least have enjoyment from a game well played. Being rewarded with gold or silver doesn't matter as much as being able to look back with enjoyment over the game you played.

This is why he prefers to play speed go, to quickly and efficiently reveal in each moment of the game. Sometimes if he lets himself think about it, he suspects that this may be why he has a natural advantage over players like Waya. But he prefers not to, instead enjoying those moments where he can find another to let loose against in the game.


End file.
